Yugi The Red Alert Addict
by Tazin-tsho Mircado Corsicadin
Summary: It isn't too bad, just written wierd. You might like it


Yugi The Red Alert Addict  
  
Note: I do not own anything in here except I bought a copy of Red Alert and suck at it.  
  
Game Shop 12:56 P.M: Ah Yugi where are your friends, his grandpa yelled as he entered the shop? There all home sick even Seto for some strange reason, he replied a bit sadly. You know Yugi there is a new computer game that is very fun you should try it sometime. Sure grandpa what is it called? Command and Conquer Red Alert with the Aftermath. Sounds nice when can I play it? Right now if you want. Windows X.P starting. Grandpa where is it? Right here Yugi now put in the slot. Loading Command and Conquer Red Alert With The Aftermath. Load complete enjoy. Grandpa I'll start with the Soviet Missions okay? Why sure Yugi choose any one you want.  
  
Game Shop 1:00 P.M four weeks later: No Tristan Yugi can't come he is still playing Red Alert (song Hell March at as loud as it gets) Yugi could you please turn that song down. Grandpa it gives it more effect. Yugi I want to have my hearing so when you turn twenty and marry Tea like you always say then turn it down (suddenly you can barely hear the sound). (sigh) I'm sorry Tristan but he just loves that game. Gramps he is always playing that damn game he just forgot his friends. How so Tristan (Grandpa asks)? Well Tea is no longer going out with him instead she is with Kaiba and Bakura moved back to Britain he was that pissed off. Well al be damned they both did that. Oh yaeh and Joey is friends with Kaiba.  
  
Game Shop two days later 4:30 A.M: Yugi please go to bed I might die if don't get some sleep. But Grandpa I need to beat the game. That is it Yugi I am going to a hotel and won't be back for two weeks. Fine then I will play this game still. Arrogant young fool he can't live without me so he will come back I bet in one week, Grandpa thinks to himself. Hotel Grand one week and two days later 2:00 P.M: Tristan please think of a way to get Yugi off that game, gramps begged. I think we can guilt Yugi off that game in minutes or hours or days or months or years or decades or centuries or millennia uh gramps how badly do you want Yugi back? A lot why? We might need either a miracle Yami or an easier thing Tea since she dumped Kaiba. What about Joey and Bakura? They're in the bag gramps. (:  
  
Game Shop three days later12:00 P.M: Hey Yugi could I talk to you for a minute over lunch? Not now Tea I am now playing the Allied Missions. Yugi I'll eat with you topples. Maybe later Tea I really have to kick Yuri's traitor ass. Oh fine! (She slaps Yugi really hard) We had something Yugi but you just forgot it. (Runs out crying)  
  
Game Shop one minute later: Yugi I challenge you to a duel. Kaiba what are you doing here? I challenge you to a duel are man enough to accept. I would rather play Red Alert instead. Fine I now no what you are weak.  
  
Game Shop one second later: Yugi Matau you shall go and duel Kaiba. Who are you? Chang Wufei and you shall do as I say. I don't think so Chang or should I call you Wu man. Injustice you weak onna! (Wufei draws his Katana and destroys the computer in one swipe). No the computer you destroyed it and I didn't get to save it (suddenly Yugi faints). Weak onna, Wufei whispers.  
  
Yugi's mind one hour later: Yugi can you here me? Yami what are you doing here? Yugi do not let such a game consume you your grandpa cares for you Tea loves you Kaiba is a worthy adversary And Tristan, Joey, and Bakura are your friends. But this is a fun game. The cards were fun to you what happened? I found something better much better. The cards didn't consume you but this game did. You're right what should I do. Go back to the cards return to your friends and grandpa. Thank you thank you Yami. Your welcome Yugi now awake!  
  
Game Shop Floor one second later: I've got to call everyone and forgive them (Yugi asks everyone to go to the game shop).  
  
Game Shop four minutes and twenty seconds later: What do you want Yugi, everyone asks? I am sorry how I was for the past few weeks. Why should we forgive you? I'll take you all to a fancy restaurant and I'm paying. We all forgive you Yugi!  
  
Narrator Land right now: The morale is: Red Alert is the most superior game in the world and is hard to get off once you start playing. 


End file.
